l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Mari Champanel(Scotley)
Summary Fluff Background Mari Champanel hails from Bacarte in the Transitive Isles. Her father, Monsignac, was a carpenter of some skill and her mother, Rosalie, was a local wise woman and healer. At a young age Mari was singled out as different. She seemed to hear voices and talk to herself. Her mother understood, but others found her distrubing. She had difficulty making friends. Despite being, but a slip of a girl she could often best others her age at games and sports. She seemed to have a knack for figuring out the best move. This did not endear her to the children. She often played alone in the woods or along the shore. She was always facinated with the sea and especially he power of waves and wind. She made friends, not other childern, but the uncanny spirits of wind, wave and wood. They told her things no one else knew and shared visions of places no one else could see. When Mari was twelve years old, her father died of a mysterious illness. He had just finished a special job working in secret on the Archeron the ship of a powerful merchant named Clemete Vosa. There were some who thought him poisoned by her mother who was known to be knowledgeable in the ways of herbs and medicenes. While Bacarte is considered lawless by many, they do not tolerate murder. Rosalie had once saved the life of Captain Isabel Mandeville a seafarer with a gift for getting her ship attacked and defeating the attackers. Her ship, The Eglantine, was modestly successful. Her Captain was a sorceress of notable power and she sailed some of the most forbidding and myterious waters of the world. Indeed, some of the voyages left the world to skirt the edges of the Feywild and the Shadowfell. As the ship fought in battle after battle, young Mari discovered she could do more than simply talk to her spirit friends. When a young sailor was in peril in a sea battle, Mari discovered her spirit friends could stop the attacker. Once when she herself was set upon by a hulking enemy marine, she found that the spirits could also kill. That day the shy unassuming girl who mostly kept to herself became a woman of power. No longer content to remain in the background, she became an active and dangerous member of Captain Mandeville's band. At that time Captain Mandeville's chief rival was Hugo le Bouf. I minotaur who Captained the ship Minotaur. Hugo was not known for wit, but for cruelty and violence. He was jelous of the success of the Eglantine and her mostly female officers. For there part, the crew of the Eglantine were worried that the violent tactics of the Minotaur would cause the Five to crack down on the 'Merchants' of Bacarte. After months of inconclusive engagements, a final bloody battle between the fleets of Captains leBouf and Mandeville was joined. For by that time many of the Merchants had been forced to take sides. Many lives were lost and several ships ended the fateful day at the bottom of the sea. In the end it was leBouf who failed. His ship foundered on the rocks as he chased a wounded Eglantine. After another year of being part of a very successful 'Merchant' crew, Captain Madeville decided to retire. Mari took the profits from her 'Merchant' career and bought her mother a nice house by the shore with a little garden on Bacarte where the death of her father was long forgotten. While Rosalie was content to live a quiet comfortable life, Mari was restless. Travel and adventure had become too much a part of young Mari. She has left home once again seekin adventure. Personality Mari is a person of contrasts. Her life among pirates and the wilder and more mysterious parts of the world has left her with a bold and some would say foolhardy outlook. Yet, she is wise beyond her years and there is often method to her madness. She is a natural leader, but her strange ways and tendancy to spend more time talking with spirits than people maks her seem distant and aloof. She is loyal to her friends and family to a fault. She can be as cold and uncarring as the winter storm to her enemies yet warm and gentle as a summer breeze with her allies. She favors bold and flashy clothes and powers in the style of her native Bacarte. Description Mari is a modestly attractive woman with dark hair, skin and eyes. She has a small tattoo of a cresting wave on her right cheek just below and behind her eye. She has long slender fingers with brightly painted nails. She wears leather armor under full calf length shirts and a matching jacket of bright blue with black trim. She carries a sickle on her belt and a long spear adoned with a totem of feathers and carved bones. Her voice is deep and rich with a heavy accent. She is 5'7" tall and weighs about 140 pounds. She wears a gold hoop in one ear and a ring in the shape of a skull. A necklace of charms hangs from her neck. She wears a battered pack of gear when adventuring. Mari often carries tabacco, spirits, sweets and other offerings for her spirit friends. She will uses these to call forth the spirits she communicates with. Hooks Her father's death still troubles her. She often wonders if Clemete Vosa had something to do with his death. She has lived as a pirate for some years and has made enemies along the way. She has many friends from those days as well and would come to their aid where they to get into trouble. Kicker Manserath, a Gnoll officer on the Minotaur, survived the final battle and seeks revenge on the officers of the Eglantine, including Mari. Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Surges per Day 10 (Class 7 + Con 3) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Class Features Shaman Defense Bonus: +1 Fortitude, +1 Will Companion Spirit Healing Spirit Speak With Spirits Racial Features Human Ability Scores: +2 Wisdom Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common, Choice of One Skill Bonuses: 1 additional Class Skill Skills Languages Allarian, Imperia Background Bonus: +2 arcana World Walker. Feats Vigorous Spirit: Target of healing spirit regains additional hp. Resilient Spirit: +2 to defenses for spirit companion Implement Focus (Essentials) - Benefit: Choose an implement with which you have proficiency. You gain a +1 feat bonus to the damage rolls of implement attacks that you make with the chosen implement. This bonus increases to +2 at 11th level and +3 at 21st level. Background World Walker (Your nomatic life has taken you on countless strange trails. You are familiar with regions of the world, the Feywild, and the Shadowfell.) Equipment --> Weight Carried: 62 lbs Money Remaining: 37 Wish List Totem +1 (lv. 1) Tracking Treasure +1 Alfsair Longspear 756 gp XP 1371 Changes Events Mini Stat Block stat blockBMari/B Female Human Shaman 2Initiative: +1, Passive Perception: 20, Passive Insight: 15, Senses: Normal AC:14, Fort:16, Reflex:14, Will:17 HP:33/33, Bloodied:14, Surge Value:8, Surges left:10/10 Action Points: 1, Second Wind: unused Powers:color=GreenHaunting Spirits, World Speaker's Command, Voice of Battle, Call Spirit Companion, Wrath of Winter,/color color=redHealing Spirit, Speak with Spirits, Bramble Ally, /color color=graySpray of Quills, Stormhwak Vigilance/color Conditions: /sblock Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from ScorpiusRisk Approval 2 Comments from Ozymandias79 *Approved Status Awaiting aproval of level 2 Approved for level 1 with 0 xp by ScorpiusRisk and Ozymandias79 Awating approval of level 2 changes. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters